El Perro de Acero
by Artemisito
Summary: Fluttershy encuentra a un cachorro que provino de un mundo lejano, el cual crecerá y se convertirá en un nuevo protector de Equestria que deberá asumir ciertas responsabilidades bajo una identidad secreta y que también tratara de impedir que una gran amenaza termine con el reino para siempre.
1. Llegando a la Tierra

Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí esta mi nuevo proyecto y a la vez a modo de regalo en vísperas de lo que sera la Navidad y Año Nuevo, ya que en el día de mañana habrá que armar todo para la llegada de las fiestas. ^^

Bueno, quiero avisar que mas allá que el titulo puede resultar engañoso, no es ninguna copia por parte mía de lo que fue Man of Steel por ser dedicada justamente a Krypto mas allá que tenga algunas referencias de la misma, sino que tendrá un homenaje mas adelante a Superman dirigida por Richard Donner del año 1978 y la cual sigo considerándola la mejor, pese a que la ultima tiene sus buenas dosis de acción.

Y ese es exactamente uno de los puntos fuertes de este fic, así como la amistad y el romance, pero eso sera mas adelante, sera sorpresa. Eso si y como venia avisando, Fluttershy tiene un papel fundamental en la misma y es algo que quizás a muchos les llegue a gustar de ella. X3

Los dejo con el capitulo que sirve a modo de introducción de la nueva historia, espero que la disfruten de ahora en adelante, siendo la segunda que escribo.

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Krypto** pertenece a **DC Comics **y** Warner Bros**.

* * *

**El Perro de Acero**

**Capitulo 1 – Llegando a la Tierra**

Estamos situados en Kripton, un planeta alejado en lo más profundo de la galaxia y el cual esta bastante alejado del sistema solar que conocemos, además de tener una tecnología mucho mas avanzada que la nuestra. Este mismo planeta, en unos días, iba a estallar porque su núcleo se había vuelto muy inestable y por el momento no había forma de salvar a todos los habitantes del mismo. Sin embargo, Jor-El, que es una de las autoridades principales de Kripton, decide crear una nave para que su hijo recientemente nacido, Kal-El, sea enviado a otro planeta.

El lugar escogido por el había sido la Tierra, un planeta donde el sol, la atmósfera y la gravedad del mismo harían mas fuerte, mas rapido y a la vez invulnerable a Kal-El. Sin embargo, Jor-El no estaba muy seguro si la nave resistirá todo el viaje hacia ese planeta, así que hizo un prototipo de la misma y en ella enviar otro ser vivo de Kripton para ver si todo funciona bien.

El elegido para esto iba ser nada más ni nada menos que Krypto, un perro que apenas es un cachorro, de pelaje blanco y ojos oscuros además de ser la mascota de Kal-El, el cual seria enviado a la Tierra para hacer esta prueba.

Antes de que Krypto sea introducido en la nave y siendo sostenido en brazos, Jor-El empezó a pronunciar unas palabras las cuales iban a ser importantes para el cachorro en el futuro.

- Una vez que llegues a la Tierra, serás tal cual a mi hijo, porque gracias al sol, la atmósfera y la gravedad de ese planeta, tu cuerpo será mas ligero y serás mas fuerte que los seres que habitan ahí, además obtendrás habilidades únicas que pueden serte de gran ayuda – Dijo Jor-El mientras introducía a Krypto en la nave – Y seguramente te convertirás en un nuevo protector de ese planeta, para eso, cuando ya hayas crecido, es importante que veas el mensaje que dejare en la computadora de tu nave, además de esto que dejare en la nave lo cual servirá para que tu identidad no corra peligro y que seas reconocido en ese mundo

Y dicho esto, metió en la nave un collar que tenia un prendedor con una S y una capa roja, mientras Krypto solo observaba.

- Esa S significa esperanza aquí en nuestro mundo y es el símbolo de los El, de nuestra familia – Dijo Jor-El – Además, les darás a los habitantes de la Tierra un ideal para seguir luchando, algunos te seguirán, tropezaran y fracasaran, pero con el tiempo se te unirán en el sol y juntos lograran hacer maravillas, buena suerte Krypto, nuestros sueños y esperanzas viajan contigo

Hizo un saludo militar Jor-El para después ajustar el cinturón de la nave a Krypto que estaba listo para viajar. En ese mismo instante, la nave se programo con destino a la Tierra y despego rumbo a lo que seria un nuevo mundo para el cachorro.

Durante el viaje, Krypto por unos instantes se desabrocho el cinturón una vez que la nave estaba en curso rumbo a la Tierra y podía ver que al no haber gravedad dentro de la misma, podía volar sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, algo que seguramente le serviría y mucho al nuevo mundo donde iba a llegar.

Una vez entrando por nuestro sistema solar, la nave paso por cada uno de los planetas que lo conforman, incluyendo el cinturón de asteroides que divide a Júpiter de Marte, para luego por fin pasar al lado de la Luna y así por fin llegar a la Tierra. Durante ese recorrido Krypto estaba divirtiéndose flotando y mirando por la ventana de la nave, a medida que se acercaba al planeta. Lo que el nunca esperaría, es que en ese momento en cercanías de la atmosfera terrestre, una lluvia de meteoritos se estaba produciendo la cual empezó a rozar algunas rocas a la nave de Krypto, el cual al sentir algunos impactos se alarmo. Una de esas rocas choco con una fuerza descomunal que hizo que el recorrido de la nave cambiara y empezara a caer a la Tierra de manera estrepitosa.

En ese mismo momento, en Equestria, para ser exactos en Ponyville más que nada, las que estaban disfrutando de este espectáculo de la lluvia de meteoritos eran las ponys que habitaban ese lugar, ya que la misma no se da todos los días, sino una cada cien años y era un evento que ninguna en ese momento se quería perder.

En una colina se encontraban Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Applejack disfrutando de ese espectáculo, acompañados de Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo que también se encontraban ahí. Más que nada, Twilight estaba ahí para observar el comportamiento de la lluvia meteoritos para enviárselo a la princesa Celestia y aunque Spike quiso ayudarla en toda esa noche, se quedo dormido después de un rato, mientras todas las demás disfrutaban de eso, además del picnic que se habían armado ahí para comer.

En un momento, la lluvia de meteoritos termino y todas decidieron seguir comiendo y descansando un rato, salvo Twilight que seguía apuntando todo lo que había observado en ese momento, hasta que algo sucedió. En ese instante, la unicornio diviso con su telescopio a uno de los meteoritos cayendo con mas fuerza e iluminando todo el lugar para luego sentir el ruido de como si algo hubiera estremecido el lugar, cayendo en algún lugar de Equestria, mas bien en Ponyville. Esto hizo que ella se lo comunicara a sus amigas las cuales estaban comiendo y descansando sin preocupaciones.

- Chicas, creo que uno de los meteoritos ha caído aquí en Ponyville – Dijo la unicornio – Lo note porque no solo ilumino todo sino que además sentí un gran estruendo

- ¿En serio? Pues yo no escuche nada – Dijo Rainbow Dash restándole importancia

- Tal vez tanto observar a los meteoritos te dejo algo mareada, intenta descansar un rato, querida – Dijo Rarity – No has probado casi nada para comer esta noche

- Si, has estado tan ocupada observando y apuntando que perdiste la noción de lo demás – Agrego Applejack – Relájate y disfruta un poco de esto, caramelo

- Es verdad, estas ya demasiado estrellada, Twilight, descansa – Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo

- Esta bien, creo que no me hará mal comer un poco – Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa – Además, Spike trajo todo esto y el pobre ha quedado tan exhausto que se quedo dormido, luego lo llevare a casa

Después de esto, se dirigió a comer algo con sus amigas ahí, sin embargo lo que dijo Twilight Sparkle le genero una cierta duda a su amiga Fluttershy la cual pensó en ese momento.

- ¿Y si es verdad lo que dijo ella? – Pregunto la tímida pegaso para ella misma

Luego de comer un rato y viendo ya lo tarde que era, todas decidieron que era momento de descansar, así que se encaminaron a sus hogares en Ponyville, no sin antes verse de nuevo al día siguiente.

Fluttershy iba tranquilamente a su casa que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, en ese momento que estaba llegando para descansar noto que Ángel estaba dirigiéndose a ella corriendo con cara de asustado, una vez que llego hasta donde se encontraba la pegaso comenzó a dar saltos por doquier.

- ¿Que sucede, conejito Ángel? ¿Por qué estas tan asustado? – Pregunto Fluttershy

La respuesta de Ángel fue que vaya al lado de su casa y se fijara lo que había allí.

En ese instante, la pegaso se acerco junto con Ángel en la cabeza y observo que había un gran cráter en el piso, por lo tanto en ese mismo momento recordó lo que le había dicho Twilight Sparkle esa misma noche y comprobó que efectivamente que algo había caído a Equestria en ese instante, lo que nunca pensó es que iba ser cerca de su casa.

- No puede ser, al final Twilight tenia razón – Dijo Fluttershy asombrada

Al acercarse un poco mas noto que en realidad no era un meteorito, sino una nave espacial, la cual en ese mismo momento abrió su puerta principal. Fluttershy reacciono con miedo y se llevo las patas delanteras a su rostro para taparse los ojos, sin embargo, Ángel le movió las patas para que viera que en el interior de la nave había alguien.

Y es que ahí se encontraba un pequeño perro cachorro que al parecer estaba inconsciente después del aterrizaje, por lo cual cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un animal, Fluttershy inmediatamente se acerco a el, lo sujeto en sus brazos y lo levanto.

- Es un perrito indefenso y parece que esta desmayado, pobrecito – Dijo la pegaso abrazándola a lo cual el cachorro reacciono abriendo de poco a poco los ojos

En ese momento Fluttershy lo vio a los ojos y no pudo evitar poner cara de ternura al ver tan simpático cachorro el cual empezó a olfatear a la pegaso.

- Tranquilo, cariño, todo esta bien – Dijo Fluttershy haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga a lo cual el cachorro devolvió ese gesto de cariño lamiéndole la cara varias veces – Eres muy tierno y veo que no eres de por aquí, me gustaría saber si tienes algún nombre en particular

La pegaso bajo al cachorro al suelo y vio como este inmediatamente se fue a la nave para mostrarle a ella como se llamaba, así que apretó uno de los mandos de la nave recientemente estrellada y deletreo su nombre en ella.

- Así que te llamas Krypto, es un lindo nombre – Dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa a la cual el cachorro respondió con un ladrido

La pegaso que siempre ha tenido cariño y ha cuidado de los animales del bosque, no pudo evitar pensar hacer lo que ella creía que era lo correcto al ver al cachorro, que al parecer estaba solo y había venido de algún lugar del espacio que ella por el momento no sabia, así que dijo algo que marcaria para siempre la unión de ellos dos.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte a vivir conmigo, Krypto – Dijo Fluttershy acercándose a el – Seria como una madre para ti porque ahora estoy empezando a entender que llegaste de otro lugar y no eres de este mundo, lo note por la nave y tu forma de manejarte con ella, además que veo que eres bastante inteligente, pero te puedes quedar tranquilo, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, además no te quiero dejar solo y sin alguien que te cuide

En ese momento Krypto se abalanzo sobre Fluttershy y le empezó a lamer la cara de felicidad mientras movía su pequeña cola, eso si, el que no veía con muy buenos ojos esto era Ángel, el cual empezaba a notar que el cachorro le iba a quitar su lugar de ser la mascota mas querida y consentida por su dueña en la casa, aun así trato el conejo de disimular ese enojo en su interior.

De todas maneras y en ese mismo instante en que Krypto iba a su nuevo hogar con Fluttershy, iba a empezar sin lugar a dudas una nueva experiencia que cambiaría no solo la vida diaria en Ponyville, sino en Equestria, ya que Krypto no era un simple cachorro como la pegaso pensaba y eso lo notaria mas adelante.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, fue mas a modo de presentación y prologo que un capitulo normal, pero me agrada empezar las historias de ese modo desde ahora.

Ya de por si habrán notado que utilice algunas referencias en las frases de Jor-El a Man of Steel, pero seguramente notaron muy bien que me inspire en el episodio de My Little Pony de la primera temporada Owl's Well That Ends Well y sirve como eje de empuje y ya sabrán porque se los digo.

Y como habrán notado, el papel de Fluttershy es importante porque hace el rol de madre, algo que siempre me ha gustado alguna vez experimentar y aquí lo puedo hacer. X3

Esperare sus comentarios acerca de este nuevo proyecto y si quieren ver algo mas adelante, cuando empiece la verdadera acción en serio, pues solo díganmelo, así como pueden optar entre elegir entre la música de John Williams o Hans Zimmer, compositores de Superman y Man of Steel respectivamente, para algunas escenas.

Le dejo un saludo grande /)(\ y armen todo para la Navidad y Año Nuevo que se aproximan, nos vemos. ^^


	2. Algún día sabrás quien eres

Bien, como no quiero hacer esperar mas, aquí el segundo capitulo del fic.

En el mismo verán como se desarrolla la historia de Krypto de cachorro, aunque después haré un aviso al final ya que no durara mucho así la cosa, se pondrá mas interesante en los próximos capítulos.

No escribo mas esto y disfruten de la lectura. ^^

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Krypto** pertenece a **DC Comics **y** Warner Bros**.

* * *

**El Perro de Acero**

**Capitulo 2 – Algún día sabrás quien eres**

Había pasado ya solo una semana desde que Krypto había llegado a Ponyville para vivir en este caso al cuidado de Fluttershy que lo había adoptado. En ese lapso, la pegaso le había comentado solamente a sus amigas que el cachorro no era de este mundo, pero que debía pasar un tiempo para que todas las demás se dieran cuenta de lo que era realmente Krypto, tal vez esperar a que creciera y fuera ya un perro adulto. De hecho, como Pinkie Pie estaba en ese momento en que dijo eso Fluttershy, les hizo a todas sus amigas hacer su famoso juramento así el secreto del cachorro no salía a la luz, por lo cual la pegaso se quedo más tranquila, así como Twilight Sparkle se encargo de esconder la nave donde había llegado para que no supieran que el perro era de otro mundo.

Con eso, Krypto se adapto muy bien a la convivencia en Ponyville, de hecho, ya empezaba a notar un cierto aire de calidez en el lugar donde había llegado y tras una semana que se encontraba ahí, el cachorro sorprendió a Fluttershy con que ya podía hablar, algo que asusto en un principio a la tímida pegaso, pero sabiendo que no se trataba de un perro ordinario, lo tomo con absoluta tranquilidad, además que la voz de Krypto de cachorro era suave y tierna.

Un día por la mañana, como siempre lo solía hacer, Fluttershy salió a darle de comer y preocuparse del bienestar de los animales del bosque, mientras Krypto iba detrás de ella, puesto que la pegaso había prometido que trataría de ser como una madre para el, así que la seguía a todos lados, hasta la ayudaba con algunas labores.

- Veo que a este árbol los castores no pueden tirarlo abajo a pesar de que lo intentaron de muchas maneras, es muy fuerte y temo que alguno se rompa un diente por intentarlo – Dijo la pegaso preocupada y desvió su mirada al cachorro – Krypto, creo que serviría algo de tu ayuda

- No hay problema, mama – Dijo el cachorro que ya la llamaba así a Fluttershy y en ese momento se fue al árbol que con su fuerza lo arranco desde la raíz al mismo y después lo agarro con sus patas delantera para llevárselo volando hacia donde se encontraban los castores – Aquí tienen y no fue nada

Los castores agradecieron y se llevaron el árbol para seguir haciendo sus presas, mientras Fluttershy miraba sorprendida y maravillada como Krypto ya tenia unas habilidades impresionantes que no eran solo su fuerza o volar, sino otras que tenia por su naturaleza originaria de Kripton, del cual aun no sabían los dos nada de el.

- Gracias, Krypto, no se que haría sin tu ayuda – Dijo la pegaso agradeciéndole mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – Eres un buen chico

- Por ti mama, haría lo que fuera – Dijo el cachorro abrazándola y moviendo su pequeña cola

Luego de esto y después de haber terminado las labores con Fluttershy, Krypto tenia ganas de jugar un rato, para eso se iba a encaminar con Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, las cuales se habían hecho amigas del cachorro después de que Fluttershy se los había presentado ante ellas, así que antes de eso Krypto le pidió permiso a la pegaso.

- Mama, tengo ganas de divertirme un rato – Dijo el cachorro – ¿Puedo ir a ver a mis amigas?

- Claro, por mi no hay problema, ya me has ayudado bastante – Dijo Fluttershy volando sobre el y rascándole la cabeza causando que Krypto moviera su pequeña cola – Eso si, cuídate y no vuelvas tarde

- Descuida mama, nos vemos luego – Respondió el cachorro y despego con gran velocidad del suelo para ir volando a Sweet Apple Acres, donde se encontraba la casa club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders

Krypto en menos de un minuto llego a Sweet Apple Acres volando y descendió despacio hasta llegar a la casa club, en ese momento, entro en ella donde estaban en ese momento Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

- Hola, amigas, ya he venido – Dijo el cachorro y todas las demás lo saludaron

- Hola Krypto, te estábamos esperando – Dijo Apple Bloom – Wow, es increíble que seas un cachorro y ya hables

- Si, nunca habíamos visto un perro así – Agrego Sweetie Belle

- Pues a mi me parece genial que sea así, lo hace mas cool – Dijo Scootaloo – Lo que me gustaría algún día es volar de esa manera tan increíble como lo hace

- Tal vez algún día, Scootaloo – Dijo Krypto y luego pensó en algo para alegrar a su amiga – Aunque pensándolo bien, podemos hacerlo ahora

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto la pequeña pegaso sorprendida

- Claro, ven conmigo – Dijo el cachorro yendo para afuera y Scootaloo la siguió, también sus amigas fueron con ella

Una vez afuera, Krypto se detuvo y le ordeno algo a ella.

- Muy bien, súbete encima mío y no te preocupes, no me va a ocurrir nada – Dijo el cachorro y la pequeña pegaso asintió con un poco de nerviosismo, subiéndose encima de el

- ¿Así esta bien? – Pregunto Scootaloo

- Si, ahora sostente fuerte porque daremos un pequeño vuelo de prueba – Respondió Krypto que se elevo un poco del piso y después como si fuera un cohete a propulsión se fue volando a toda velocidad

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle que se habían quedado ahí, quedaron impactadas por la gran velocidad que tenia Krypto para volar en el cielo, trataron de seguir tanto a el como a Scootaloo pero los perdieron en el horizonte.

Krypto que estaba mostrando una de sus verdaderas habilidades que era la de volar, lo disfrutaba como si nada, mientras Scootaloo se aferraba fuerte a el, sin dejar de ver el paisaje verde y alejado de Ponyville desde el aire, algo que siempre soñó sobre todo porque ella nunca pudo volar bien pese a sus múltiples intentos.

- ¡Esto es asombroso! – Exclamo Scootaloo con una sonrisa

A medida que Krypto pasaba por el cielo, lo iba despejando ya que se disolvían las nubes gracias a su gran velocidad, era algo que a los pegasos de Cloudsdale les tomaría bastante trabajo hacer en unos cuantos minutos, a el solo lo tomaba unos segundos.

Una vez que llegaron casi cerca del castillo de Canterlot, el cachorro bajo a toda velocidad y se encamino a volver, ahora que volaba bajo, estaba pasando por un lago y a medida que avanzaba, iba levantando una gran cortina de agua a su paso, mientras Scootaloo solo disfrutaba de todo eso.

Luego que llegaron de nuevo a Sweet Apple Acres, en donde se encontraban esperándolos Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, el cachorro descendió y se freno de golpe para luego quedar una vez más en el suelo.

- Bien, ya volví – Dijo Krypto y luego se dirigió a Scootaloo la cual estaba bajando de el - ¿Y que te pareció, Scootaloo?

- ¡Eso fue asombroso! – Dijo la pequeña pegaso – ¡Eres como Rainbow Dash a la hora de volar, tienes la misma velocidad o quizás seas aun más rápido que ella!

- Que envidia, nosotras nos quedamos aquí y apenas los pudimos seguir, después se perdieron en el horizonte – Dijo Sweetie Belle un poco triste

- La próxima vez, nos llevas a nosotras también de paseo – Dijo Apple Bloom seriamente pero con un tono de broma a la vez

- De acuerdo, no se pongan así de celosas, quería al menos divertirme un rato con ustedes – Dijo el cachorro y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa club con sus amigas

Luego de un rato, Krypto ya vio que era hora de volver a casa, pues Fluttershy seguramente lo estaba esperando, además que no debía mostrar mucho en público sus poderes, por eso que el vuelo con Scootaloo lo había hecho por las zonas un poco alejadas de Ponyville y no se acerco a Canterlot.

- Bueno, creo que nos veremos mañana seguramente, después de que tengan clases – Dijo Krypto y empezó a flotar para encarar vuelo hacia el hogar de Fluttershy

- Cuídate Krypto, nos vemos mañana seguramente – Saludo Apple Bloom

- Si, espero que otra vez se te de por llevarnos a alguna de nosotras de paseo, fue asombroso – Exclamo Scootaloo

- Eso y promete que algún día nos llevaras a volar como lo hiciste hoy con Scootaloo – Agrego Sweetie Belle

- Descuiden, lo hare – Respondió Krypto con una sonrisa y encaro a gran velocidad por los cielos hacia donde se encontraba Fluttershy

En ese momento su estomago le hizo ruidos lo cual era un indicio de que tenia hambre, así que antes de dirigirse a la casa de Fluttershy, desvió su camino y se fue a Ponyville, eso si, ya llegando cerca del pueblo dejo de volar y empezó a caminar como si fuera un perro normal.

Una vez que llego ahí se dirigió a Sugarcube Corner para comer algo y de paso saludar a Pinkie Pie.

- Hola Pinkie ¿Cómo estas? – Saludo Krypto con una sonrisa e inmediatamente la pony rosa se acerco a el

- Hola Krypto, viniste para comer algo seguramente, debes estar hambriento – Dijo Pinkie

- Si, aunque solo quiero un vaso de leche y unas galletas, nada mas – Respondió el con una sonrisa

- Okie Dokie Lokie, ahora las traigo – Dijo Pinkie sonriendo y se fue inmediatamente a traerle un vaso con leche fresca y galletas con chispas de chocolate

Mientras se encontraba ahí, en ese instante entro Rainbow Dash, la cual vio al cachorro que estaba a punto de comer una galleta y beber un poco de leche.

- Hola Krypto, que bueno verte – Saludo la pegaso - Veo que te despertaste con hambre, chico

- Hola Rainbow, tenia un poco de hambre y decidí venir a comer algo antes de regresar a mi casa – Dijo el cachorro mientras devoraba con gusto una de las galletas

- Bueno, yo venia también a comer algo para recuperar energías después de andar despejando el cielo por la mañana, ahora que te veo por aquí te quería preguntar una cosa – Dijo Rainbow Dash

- Si, dime – Dijo Krypto mientras tomaba algo de leche

- ¿Que tal si un día corremos una pequeña carrera amistosa para ver quien vuela mas rápido? – Pregunto ella – Es decir, escuche que vuelas de una forma impresionante, pero quiero saber cual es tu límite

- No hay problema, si mi mama me deja, seguro lo hare – Respondió Krypto nuevamente devorando una galleta

Esa respuesta le cayo un poco pesada a Rainbow Dash porque creía que Fluttershy sobreprotegía demasiado al cachorro y ella quería que mostrara sus habilidades a todos, porque estaba notando que podría ser alguien de mucha ayuda en el futuro. Incluso pensaba muchas veces porque la nave de Krypto no cayó cerca de su casa ya que consideraba muy a su estilo al cachorro.

- Esta bien, lo haremos cuando puedas – Dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa a medias

Una vez que termino de comer Krypto, agradeció a Pinkie Pie y se alejo de ahí caminando como si nada, mientras Rainbow Dash lo veía, ya que el cachorro irradiaba cierto aire de ser alguien con un poder que en un futuro mostraría a todos.

Una vez que se alejo bastante del pueblo, Krypto empezó a elevarse un poco en el aire hasta que finalmente despego con gran velocidad, eso en ese instante lo vio con sus propios ojos Rarity la cual estaba en ese momento tendiendo algunas prendas en su casa, la boutique Carousel, las cuales al paso del cachorro algunas volaron.

- ¡Por Celestia, ese cachorro parece un Wonderbolt cuando vuela así! – Dijo Rarity sorprendida – Deberé decirle la próxima vez a Fluttershy que le enseñe un poco mas de disciplina y se limite a volar mas despacio sino siempre tendré que tender la ropa en otra ocasión, ya que se vuelve a ensuciar cada vez que el las arroja al suelo con el viento que levanta al volar

Y dicho esto, se dedico a recoger la ropa del tendedero y volverla a lavar, pues Krypto sin intenciones, ocasiono que se volaran y ensuciaran.

Cuando estaba por llegar el cachorro a su hogar se detuvo un instante para ver que en una colina estaban derrumbándose varias rocas hacia el suelo. En ese momento, el instinto heroico que estaba dormido en Krypto despertó y gracias a su gran sentido de la visión, el cual era mucho mas complejo y avanzado que el de otro perro, diviso que había un pony en apuros con una carreta cerca de la colina que iba a ser aplastado por toda la pila de rocas que estaban cayendo y no tenía nada que hacer para impedir que lo aplastaran.

Justo antes de que eso ocurriera, el cachorro llego y con su gran fuerza detuvo toda la pila de rocas en sus patas delanteras.

- ¡Aléjese de aquí inmediatamente, ahora mismo! – Grito Krypto y el pony asintió yéndose a toda velocidad con la carreta

Luego de eso, dejo las rocas a un lado y se fue volando a gran velocidad al hogar de Fluttershy, con una gran preocupación en la cabeza dándole vueltas por lo que había ocurrido y lo que el había hecho en ese momento.

Una vez que llego en donde se encontraba Fluttershy este se paro en seco, se sentó y se quedo en silencio por un rato. Cuando la pegaso salió de su casa, vio a Krypto sentado ahí a punto de llorar.

- ¿Que sucede, Krypto? – Pregunto Fluttershy preocupado

- Mama, creo que hice algo que nunca debí haber hecho, algo de lo que siempre me advertiste – Dijo el cachorro y se abrazo a ella para desahogarse, mientras ella solo le devolvía el abrazo

- Calma, Krypto, ven adentro que después va estar más fresco y no quiero que te enfermes, te contare algo importante sobre ti – Dijo la pegaso y lo llevo al cachorro a su casa

Una vez adentro, Fluttershy agarro a Krypto y lo abrazo de manera que sintiera bien, arropándolo como si fuera su verdadera madre, mientras el contaba lo que había sucedido hacia un instante cuando salvo a alguien de que muriera, dejando sorprendida a la pegaso por un instante.

En ese momento, Krypto le hizo una pregunta importante.

- Mama, tengo una gran duda en mi cabeza desde que estoy aquí – Dijo el cachorro y con valor formulo su pregunta - ¿Porque tengo todas estas habilidades y no puedo mostrarlas en público, para ayudar a los demás, si la mayoría aquí en Ponyville usan magia, fuerza y vuelan?

- Veras cariño, si llegaran a descubrir que no eres de por aquí, que eres de otro mundo, tal vez pensarían que eres raro o hasta un marginado y eso no quiero que suceda contigo, te perseguirían y te rechazarían, solo por ser distinto a los demás – Dijo Fluttershy calmadamente – Además, en menos de lo que pienses, seguramente sabrás de porque estas aquí, Krypto

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no podre decir ni siquiera que eres mi mama? – Pregunto el cachorro confundido y con lágrimas en los ojos

- Soy tu mama – Respondió ella abrazando a Krypto – Yo creo que para algo estas destinado aquí desde que llegaste y aunque te tome un tiempo averiguarlo, deberás descubrirlo por ti mismo, ya verás que algún día sabrás quien eres en realidad

- Gracias, ahora me siento un poco mejor, mama – Dijo el cachorro – Si no te molesta, iré a descansar un poco

- Descuida Krypto, descansa que el día de hoy me ayudaste demasiado – Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa para luego alejarse hacia la cocina de la casa

Mientras tanto, Krypto se dirigía al sofá de la casa, donde se encontraba Ángel en ese momento, el cual cuando vio que el cachorro se dirigía hacia ahí, quiso alejarlo de ahí intimidándolo con su cara, cosa que no sirvió, porque Krypto uso su visión de calor para intimidar aun mas al conejo que al final desistió de enfrentarse a el y se hizo a un lado, mientras el cachorro se acomodaba.

Luego de eso, Fluttershy los miro a ambos desde la cocina sonriendo y pensó en lo que le había dicho Krypto, lo que seguramente seria algo que tendría que aprender el a descubrir por si mismo, algo que ella seguramente seria un sentido de moral para el futuro del cachorro, lo que finalmente lo transformaría en lo que en realidad estaba destinado desde que llego a la Tierra y mas ahora en Equestria, un héroe que seria conocido poco a poco.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Y con esto se termino el segundo capitulo.

A decir verdad, me encanto demasiado la forma de relación que tiene Fluttershy con Krypto, pues parece bastante tierna y acorde, sin embargo como dije antes a modo de aviso, este sera el único capitulo en que veremos a Krypto de cachorro porque desde el próximo ya sera el que todos conocemos, aunque con ciertas cosas que tal vez les llame la atención.

Y como verán, ya sabe volar, usar su fuerza e incluso su visión de calor. XD

Bien, como ya acostumbre en el anterior fic, voy a saludar y responder a los conocidos y también nuevos seguidores de esta nueva historia en este rincón.

**ShadowKing1992** (Gracias, a mi también me encantaba esa serie, lastima que no duro demasiado pero, a modo de homenaje, hice este fic, así que un Brohoof a ti también /)(\ ), **aliciasalvatore940** (Gracias a ti también, aquí ya esta el segundo capitulo así que a disfrutar mas de esta historia), **Pascua-Tanya** (Pues aquí ya he mostrado la relación entre Fluttershy y Krypto ademas de algunos de sus poderes y Ángel mejor que se cuide, no es un perro ordinario como todos XD Y ya para el próximo capitulo te anticipo que te gustara mas la actitud de Krypto), **maestro della fiamma oscura** (Gracias, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo así que a disfrutar nomas ^^) y **DanMaster** (Gracias colega, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo y ahora la de las referencias es Fluttershy, aunque a su manera que es tierna X3).

Bien, ya de por si en el próximo capitulo verán ya como Krypto se relaciona con todas las demás protagonistas, aunque como dije, voy a usar una linea temporal para que el fic este acoplado un poco a como va My Little Pony hasta ahora.

Sin mas me despido, dejando a todos un Brohoof /)(\ y que se cuiden, espero que se hayan acordado de armar el árbol de Navidad el domingo pasado.

Nos vemos. ^^


	3. En Rumbo de la Verdad

Bueno, aquí esta un regalo previo de Navidad, que es el tercer capitulo del fic. ^^

Como veran, de ahora en mas la linea de tiempo de la historia sera en la que finalizo la tercera temporada de My Little Pony, obviando un poco el inicio de la cuarta. Ademas, desde este momento ya Krypto deja de ser un cachorro y pasa a ser el que conocemos en la serie, cuando era adulto.

Pero bueno, mejor lean a ver que piensan, en adelante ya vendrá sin dudas lo mejor.

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Krypto** pertenece a **DC Comics **y** Warner Bros**.

* * *

**El Perro de Acero**

**Capitulo 3 – En Rumbo de la Verdad**

Pasaron cuatro años exactamente desde la llegada de Krypto a Ponyville, en el transcurso de ese tiempo pasaron muchos hechos importantes en Equestria, entre los mas destacables la aparición de Discord que causo el caos a su paso pero que luego termino convertido en piedra de nuevo por Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, la boda en Canterlot que casi se convierte en una invasión hacia el reino a causa de la reina Chrysalis y sus Changelings, pero que luego fueron derrotados por el poder en conjunto de la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor, la aparición del Imperio de Cristal y con esto la del Rey Sombra, el cual también fue derrotado, la reformación que tuvo Discord por la misma Fluttershy después de que fuera liberado y finalmente, la transformación de Twilight Sparkle de unicornio a alicornio para luego ser nombrada como nueva princesa en Equestria.

Con todo esto, en ese periodo Krypto creció bastante al punto tal de ya ser un perro adulto, eso se debía a que su metabolismo no era el de un perro común y corriente, por eso en esos cuatro años ya era bastante robusto y hasta se le habían formado unas pecas en la cara. Aun así, seguía teniendo ese carácter dócil y amable desde que era un cachorro, todo gracias a los cuidados que le dio Fluttershy en todo ese tiempo, la cual ya era una madre para el, además que aquel incidente del cual Krypto había formado parte salvando a un pony en apuros que estaba a punto de morir aplastado había quedado en el pasado y ya nadie lo recordaba.

Ahora el perro se dedicaba a ayudar no solo a la pegaso, sino a algunas ponys en sus labores, como por ejemplo a Applejack, la cual en su granja se dedicaba a ayudarla a recolectar manzanas.

- Muy bien, Krypto, creo que con estos tres terminaremos la labor de hoy – Dijo la pony vaquera

- ¡A la orden, Applejack! – Respondió el perro que voló un poco y con su fuerza saco el árbol de la raíz, lo dio vuelta y lo sacudió haciendo caer las manzanas hacia las cestas, luego de eso, lo volvió a colocar donde estaba

Fue así como en menos de un minuto, Krypto termino de recolectar todas las manzanas, con lo cual dejo satisfecha a Applejack.

- Muy bien, perrito, lo hiciste excelente – Dijo Applejack feliz – Quien diría que seria mas fácil recolectar las manzanas sacando los arboles desde la raíz y poniéndolos de nuevo en su lugar

- No es nada, es algo que he hecho en estos últimos meses y resulto más eficiente, además te sirve mucho a ti para que el negocio familiar prevalezca – Dijo Krypto que bajo al suelo despacio

- Y vaya que si, te agradezco tu ayuda – Dijo ella sacándose el sombrero a lo cual el perro respondió con una sonrisa

En ese instante se acerco Apple Bloom hacia donde se encontraban ellos dos.

- Wow, ya terminaron, nunca pensé que recolectarían mas de cincuenta arboles en un día – Dijo la potrilla asombrada

- Eso es gracias a Krypto y su fuerza, creo que nos hacia falta alguien como el para ayudar en la granja – Respondió Applejack sonriendo

- No es nada como ya dije, ahora me encargare de llevar las manzanas a la bodega – Dijo Krypto y agarro veinte cestas y las llevo volando con cuidado

Apple Bloom se quedo observándolo y le dijo algo a su hermana.

- Y pensar que hace cuatro años era solo un cachorro, ahora es adulto y tiene esa fuerza – Dijo la potrilla – Me pregunto si algún día sabremos de donde ha venido

- Pues tu lo has dicho hermanita, algún día sabremos – Respondió Applejack

Luego de hacer esa tarea, Krypto se dirigió hacia Ponyville pasando por la boutique Carousel, donde se encontraba Rarity ocupada como siempre haciendo vestidos, así que luego de eso la unicornio salió un rato al aire libre para relajarse hasta que se asusto por la manera abrumadora en la que llego el perro, a toda velocidad, lo que causo nuevamente y como era costumbre desde que era cachorro, tirar la ropa que tenia tendida Rarity en el tendedero. Eso si, Krypto había quedado enredado en la ropa, porque al aterrizar no pudo frenar.

- Krypto ¿Cuando será el día que no me hagas estos desastres en mi casa y con mi ropa tendida? – Pregunto la unicornio bastante molesta – Se nota que Fluttershy no te enseño a moderar ese exceso de velocidad tuyo

- Lo siento, Rarity, no era mi intención – Dijo el perro disculpándose mientras se sacaba algo de la ropa que se le había enredado en el cuerpo

- Encima tendré que lavar y tender de nuevo esta ropa – Dijo ella frustrada, al verla así a Krypto se le ocurrió una idea

- Un momento, Rarity, yo lo hare por ti, observa – Dijo el perro agarrando la ropa de Rarity lanzándola en el aire, causando cara de pánico en la unicornio, después Krypto le arrojo agua y luego voló alrededor de ella y haciendo un remolino la limpio y la seco en ese instante, antes que cayera al suelo, agarro una canasta y la recogió a gran velocidad, entregándosela a Rarity – Listo, espero que esto compense lo que hice

La unicornio quedo asombrada por lo que había visto, así que le agradeció al perro a su manera tan fina y cortes como era habitual en ella.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Krypto – Dijo Rarity dándole un beso en la cabeza – Sabes, es bueno tener alguien amable, fuerte y rápido como tu aquí en Ponyville

- No me lo agradezca, fue un placer, ahora si me disculpa, iré a comer algo ya que tanto trabajo en la granja de Applejack me abrió el apetito – Dijo el perro y se alejo volando a toda velocidad mientras Rarity solo se quedo observándolo con una sonrisa

Krypto llego a Ponyville y como era costumbre, una vez que ya estaba entrando al pueblo, descendió y empezó a caminar como un perro normal. Luego se dirigió a Sugarcube Corner para comer, como lo hacia de cachorro, junto a su amiga Pinkie Pie, la cual al verlo llego a donde estaba el pegando saltitos.

- Hola, Krypto, veo que viniste como siempre para comer algo – Saludo la pony rosa – Trabajaste duro hoy ¿Verdad?

- Si, desde muy temprano con Applejack, después tengo que ir a ver a mi mama si esta bien – Respondió el perro

- Muy bien, entonces te traigo lo de siempre, tu leche y galletas favoritas – Dijo Pinkie Pie y se alejo para acercarle como era de costumbre un poco de leche y galletas con chispas de chocolate – Disfrútalo, perrito

Krypto sonrió y empezó a comer las galletas mientras bebía leche, el cual era su alimento diario luego de comer su desayuno con Fluttershy para hacer las tareas en Ponyville. Una vez que termino, el agradeció prometiendo que al día siguiente regresaría, así que Pinkie Pie lo saludo y el se alejo caminando.

Una vez que llego a las afueras del pueblo, nuevamente Krypto encaro un vuelo rasante, aunque esta vez noto que no venia volando solo, sino que alguien lo seguía. Al echar un vistazo, se dio cuenta que era Rainbow Dash.

- Hola, Krypto – Saludo la pegaso - ¿Qué tal hasta ahora tu día?

- Genial, ahora me dirigía a mi casa – Dijo Krypto volando a la par de Rainbow Dash - ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Un poco aburrido, no hay muchas emociones desde que Twilight Sparkle fue nombrada princesa – Respondió la pegaso y se le ocurrió una idea – Oye Krypto ¿Qué tal una carrera amistosa?

Al escuchar esa pregunta Krypto se detuvo en seco, porque pensaba en las palabras de Fluttershy, especialmente las que le dijo aquel día en que rescato a ese pony cuando aun era un cachorro.

- No lo se, no quisiera que me vieran para que sepan quien soy realmente, se asustarían – Respondió el perro dudoso

- Tranquilo, Krypto, nadie sabrá porque lo haremos por aquí que esta bastante alejado del pueblo, así que nadie nos vera – Dijo la pegaso confiada – Además, siempre quise saber desde que eras un cachorro tu limite y sacarme esa duda que me menciono Scootaloo de que si eres tan rápido o quizás aun mas que yo

Krypto pensó un rato, hasta que finalmente respondió.

- Esta bien, lo haremos, pero solo por esta vez – Dijo el perro y bajo al suelo, donde también Rainbow Dash fue poniéndose a su lado

Cada uno se puso a la par y listo para despegar, Krypto con su velocidad habitual y Rainbow Dash poniendo sus alas en posición. Fue en ese momento en que la pegaso iba a dar la orden para la carrera amistosa entre ellos.

- Espero que estés listo Krypto, así que prepárate – Dijo Rainbow Dash a lo cual Krypto asintió y ella comenzó a decir las palabras para la largada – ¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera!

Fue así como Krypto y Rainbow Dash despegaron a gran velocidad, por un momento la pegaso llevaba ventaja sobre el perro, pero el la igualaba hasta que en un momento determinado la rebaso. Pasaron por un lago y levantaron una gran cortina de agua, fue en ese momento que Rainbow Dash decidió utilizar su arma secreta.

- ¡Muy bien, perrito, veamos si puedes ganarme cuando haga la Rain-Plosión Sónica! – Dijo la pegaso y acelero con más fuerza hasta que finalmente un arcoíris salió de su cuerpo, eso quería decir que había hecho su técnica especial

Rainbow Dash disfrutaba porque había dejado atrás a Krypto o al menos eso creyó ella, porque al echar un vistazo se fijo que también el perro empezó a acelerar aun mas hasta que con su velocidad rompió la barrera del sonido y la rebaso nuevamente a la pegaso, dejándola muy atrás por lo cual ella se detuvo en seco en el aire y lo vio sorprendida. Luego de esto, Krypto se elevo al cielo y empezó cruzar cada capa de la atmósfera hasta llegar al espacio para luego bajar en picada de nuevo y entrar nuevamente a la atmosfera de la Tierra y llegar donde se encontraba Rainbow Dash para detenerse en seco también en el aire.

- Creo que te gane – Dijo Krypto con una sonrisa – Ojala esto despeje tu duda sobre mis limites de velocidad, ahora me tengo que ir a mi casa, así que nos vemos Rainbow Dash

Dicho esto, el perro se fue a gran velocidad volando hasta la casa de Fluttershy, mientras Rainbow Dash quedo con cara de sorprendida, en ese momento salió de su estado de shock y dijo algo así misma.

- Vaya, ese perro es increíble, que lastima que no fuera mi mascota y fue a parar a los cascos de Fluttershy – Dijo la pegaso y luego se alejo de ahí – La próxima vez hare una carrera de revancha ya que no me gusta perder de esta manera

Después de todo lo que había vivido, Krypto llego hasta el hogar de Fluttershy, para así poder estar un poco con su madre, la cual se encontraba descansando un rato en el pasto.

- Hola mama, ya regrese – Dijo el perro acercándose donde estaba la pegaso

- Hola Krypto ¿Qué tal tu día? – Pregunto Fluttershy con una sonrisa

- Bastante agitado, así que vine a descansar un rato junto a ti, después de todo eres mi mama y desde que era un cachorro me has cuidado, así que ahora que crecí yo soy tu protector, te devolveré ese favor – Dijo el perro echándose en el pasto junto a Fluttershy

- Eso me alegra – Dijo la pegaso cerrando los ojos y acomodando su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Krypto, luego pensó que era el momento adecuado para decirle al perro algo importante – Sabes, ya creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad, es decir, ya eres adulto y debes saber de un secreto muy importante

- ¿A que te refieres, mama? – Pregunto el perro con mirada dudosa

- ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez cuando eras un cachorro y me preguntaste porque tenías esos poderes y porque yo te dije que no debías usarlos hasta un determinado momento? – Formulo Fluttershy la pregunta a la cual después ella misma respondió - Pues creo que la respuesta a todo eso la encontraras en el Norte Ártico de Equestria

- ¿Te refieres a que ahí se encuentra…? - Pregunto Krypto pero fue interrumpido por Fluttershy que le puso su casco en la boca

- Así es, ahí se encuentra la nave donde viniste, la ocultamos con ayuda de Twilight en aquel entonces para que nadie sospechara y elegimos ese lugar tan alejado de Equestria que esta cercano al Imperio de Cristal – Dijo la pegaso – Creo que si vas ahí y revisas el lugar, en las zonas montañosas, encontraras la nave y quizás sepas exactamente a que estas destinado desde que llegaste a la Tierra y quédate tranquilo, pase lo que pase, siempre seré tu madre

Luego la pegaso se levanto, dio unos pasos adelante y miro al horizonte, Krypto la siguió y se puso a su lado.

- ¿Y tú crees que estoy listo para esto, mama? – Pregunto el perro

- Lo estas, has crecido fuerte y sano, tienes en tu mente un ideal de esperanza y amabilidad que seguramente cuando encuentres la nave, tal vez sepas mucho mas – Respondió Fluttershy y luego agacho su cabeza – Solo espero que no me olvides en tu viaje

- Claro que no, mama – Dijo Krypto levantándole la cabeza con una pata – Siempre estas en mi corazón desde que me encontraste aquel día, así que no te olvidare en ningún momento

Luego de ese momento emotivo, Krypto ya llevaba encima de su lomo el bolso que utiliza a menudo Fluttershy con algunas provisiones para el viaje de el y se disponía a ir al Norte Ártico de Equestria, donde se encontraba oculta en algún lugar la nave del perro desde que llego hace cuatro años.

Antes de irse, Fluttershy le entrego un objeto a Krypto, el cual tenia forma rectangular con la forma de una S.

- Creo que esto te servirá, lo encontré en tu nave y creo que debe tener algún uso en la nave – Dijo la pegaso y Krypto la agarro y la guardo en el bolso, después Fluttershy con algunas lagrimas en los ojos lo abrazo – Que tengas buen viaje, Krypto

- Gracias mama y no te preocupes, volveré – Dijo el perro para luego empezar a flotar un poco y luego alejarse a toda velocidad

Este viaje que emprendería Krypto, el cual para el seria un viaje de autodescubrimiento, era el que finalmente mostraría quien era realmente el y para que había llegado a la Tierra.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Y así termina el capitulo y desde aquí empieza lo mejor, eso presiento. X3

Sin dudas, me gusto poner esa carrera entre Rainbow y Krypto, algo que seguro me gusto imaginar en el momento que escribí. Se que estarán preguntándose porque Twilight no apareció, bueno, ya pronto ella como así Spike estarán presentes, sin olvidar algunos personajes que seguro a muchos les gustaran pero eso sera mas adelante.

También he hecho un cambio con Krypto que es el de sobrevivir en el espacio, cosa que en la serie no podía ya que usaba casco, acá lo omito eso ya que Superman podía sobrevivir en el espacio sin problemas, sera una de las diferencias.

Bien y aprovechando este espacio, dejare los saludos a quienes me han dejado un review, algo que ya me acostumbre hacer desde mi primer fic. ^^

**ShadowKing1992** (Gracias nuevamente, espero te agrade este capitulo también, un Brohoof de nuevo para ti /)(\), **Com** (Gracias también, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo), **ThePonyGuy1998** (Gracias colega, de todas maneras no hace falta que hagas eso y me gustan los reviews largos XD En cuanto a la acción, esa ya vendrá muy pronto), **Rofier91** (Gracias también a ti, espero te guste esta nueva historia y lo se, ambos son grandes compositores, por eso di a escoger y en cuanto a Fluttershy tiene un poco de eso, pero hay que saber que ella siempre tendrá un gesto mas de bondad X3), **aliciasalvatore940** (De hecho eso sera para un futuro no muy lejano y una de ellas va estar muy interesada sobre Krypto, te lo garantizo XD) y **DanMaster** (Gracias nuevamente, aquí mostré un poco de la relación de Krypto con las demás, aunque mas adelante veras como se pondrá mas interesante la cosa).

Y a los demás que siguen mi historia o la ven aunque sea toman un tiempo de verla, también gracias.

Seguro el próximo capitulo no solo que sera un regalo de fin de año, sino que es el que pondrá por fin interesante de una vez por todas el fic. ^^

Un saludo /)(\ bien grande y de anticipado, Feliz Navidad. X3


	4. La Verdad sobre Krypto

Hola de nuevo, aquí esta mi regalo de fin de año, ya que se acerca nada mas ni nada menos en unas horas que el 2014, así que con esto, un nuevo capitulo para que este fic en el próximo año apunte tan alto como pueda.

Este capitulo es corto, pero es el punto de partida ya para lo que yo llamare desde el próximo lo que sera el homenaje a Richard Donner a su Superman de 1978, ya lo verán. ^^

Disfruten de la lectura, después anticipo un poco mas.

**My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Lauren Faust** y **Hasbro**.

**Krypto** pertenece a **DC Comics **y** Warner Bros**.

* * *

**El Perro de Acero**

**Capitulo 4 – La Verdad sobre Krypto**

Paso un día desde que Krypto había partido rumbo al Norte Ártico de Equestria, ya se encontraba en la zona mas helada de esa región y gracias a su visión divisaba a lo lejos al Imperio de Cristal. Sin embargo, la nave estaba oculta en las afueras del mismo, en las zonas montañosas del lugar, así que Krypto empezó a buscar, pero no había rastros de ella.

Pasados unos minutos el perro se dio por vencido y se sentó un rato en el lugar, mientras del bolso sacaba una galleta con chispas de chocolate que le había dado Fluttershy si llegaba a tener apetito, la cual devoro con ganas. En ese momento, Krypto se dio cuenta de algo importante.

- Pero que tonto soy, olvide por completo que tengo visión de rayos x – Dijo el perro agarrándose la cabeza – Seguro la nave esta enterrada en algún lugar, así que debería buscarla con ayuda de esa habilidad especial

Fue así que con ayuda de su visión de rayos x, Krypto empezó a buscar nuevamente en cada montaña hasta que finalmente en una de ellas diviso que debajo de la misma había un objeto de gran tamaño, que era justamente la nave en la que vino el perro.

- La encontré, es hora de desenterrarla – Dijo Krypto y gracias a su gran velocidad, desenterró la nave en menos de un minuto, sacándola debajo de una gran cantidad de hielo

En ese momento cuando la vio, Krypto tuvo recuerdos de cuando era cachorro, de cómo lo habían colocado en la nave en aquel momento en Kripton, de su viaje por el espacio y de como llego a Equestria donde lo recogió por Fluttershy, fue en ese momento que decidió abrir la compuerta de la misma para ver como se encontraba, al parecer estaba aun en buen estado.

Al llegar al panel de controles, se fijo en una ranura con forma rectangular, entonces en ese momento saco del bolso el objeto que le había entregado Fluttershy con la forma de S, lo coloco y en ese instante, la nave encendió sus luces y las pantallas, lo cual asusto a Krypto aunque después se calmo, era señal que todo funcionaba correctamente. Por un instante desvió su mirada a una de las pantallas, la cual tenia escrita la palabra Krypto en ella, o sea su nombre, entonces recordó el perro que cuando era cachorro fue esto lo primero que hizo cuando Fluttershy lo encontró, esos recuerdos le vinieron de golpe en la mente. Sin embargo no pudo pensar demasiado en eso ya que en otra pantalla se proyecto una imagen holográfica de una persona la cual le comenzó a hablar.

- Saludos Krypto, mi nombre es Jor-El, si estas viendo este mensaje es porque ya has crecido y has llegado a la Tierra sin inconvenientes, lo cual es un éxito teniendo en cuenta que fuiste enviado como sujeto de pruebas para que mi hijo, Kal-El, fuese enviado al mismo planeta – Decía Jor-El en el video, al cual Krypto atendía con atención – Seguramente en este momento te estarás preguntando porque te enviamos a la Tierra o porque tienes esos poderes extraordinarios, preguntas que ahora serán respondidas

En ese momento, Krypto puso mas atención al video, porque por fin serian respondidas sus dudas sobre lo que era realmente el.

- Tu eres un perro originario del planeta Kripton, un mundo que para cuando estés viendo este mensaje ya haya explotado porque su núcleo se volvió inestable, así que tratamos en lo posible de evacuar a algunos habitantes del mismo de este mundo hacia otros, entre ellos a mi hijo, Kal-El, el cual elegí como su nuevo hogar la Tierra, el mismo en donde te encuentras en estos momentos – Decía Jor-El seriamente – Gracias a que has estado en ese planeta, tu cuerpo se ha vuelto mas fuerte y mas rápido, su atmosfera y su gravedad te han hecho mas ágil, dándote habilidades que ya de cachorro hayas manifestado, como volar, pero tienes muchas mas que poco a poco iras descubriendo y te harán un gran defensor de ese planeta, convirtiéndote en un héroe del mismo

En ese instante que Jor-El pronuncio esas palabras, una compuerta pequeña de la nave se abrió y allí estaba un collar amarillo con un prendedor con una S y una capa roja, el cual Krypto tomo en con sus patas.

- Con eso protegerás tu identidad y podrás lograr ayudar a los demás, sin exponerte, además para que te identifiquen los demás y sepan quien eres, tendrás ese prendedor con esa S, la cual en nuestra familia significa esperanza, justamente algo que en la Tierra será uno de tus ideales – Dijo Jor-El – Y gracias a esa capa te será mas fácil volar, protegerte y moverte con rapidez, pero siempre recuerda algo importante, nunca utilices tus poderes o tu vestimenta a menos que sea necesario, ahora solo me resta despedirme y ojala logres ser alguien importante en la Tierra. Cuídate, Krypto

En ese momento, Krypto abandono la nave y se dirigió afuera ya utilizando el collar con el prendedor con la insignia de la S y la capa roja. Fue entonces cuando el perro decidió hacer un pequeño vuelo de practica para ver que tan rápido podía volar con la misma, así que empezó a trotar, luego a correr mas fuerte hasta que finalmente despego a gran velocidad.

- ¡Si, a esto le llamo volar! – Dijo el perro con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras volaba por el cielo hacia arriba

Krypto disfrutaba de la velocidad y la adrenalina, pero en un determinado momento una ráfaga de aire lo lanzo contra el piso y termino estrellándose contra una montaña de cabeza, todo esto a raíz de que llevaba la capa puesta. Lo que si, pese a eso, el perro se levanto como si nada y hasta riéndose.

- ¡Eso fue divertido! – Dijo Krypto mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente, luego ese gesto de risas cambio a uno mas serio – Muy bien, creo que ahora si lo hare mas con seriedad, recuerda lo que siempre ha dicho tu madre, Krypto, para volar con precisión hay que saber concentrarse bien por unos instantes

Dicho esto, el perro cerro los ojos y puso sus patas sobre el suelo, a medida que se iba concentrando iba levantando un poco de hielo del piso hasta que finalmente, despego a gran velocidad y esta vez pudo volar en serio, surco gran parte las afueras del Imperio de Cristal, paso por un lago levantando una gran cortina de agua, despejaba las nubes a su paso con su velocidad de vuelo hasta que finalmente decidió ascender hacia arriba pasando por cada capa de la atmosfera de la Tierra para ir al espacio y luego descender a toda velocidad entrando de nuevo a la misma.

Luego de esto, Krypto guardo el collar y la capa en el bolso, se lo puso en su lomo y se encamino de nuevo a Ponyville, para encontrarse con Fluttershy y contarle de esto, así que a gran velocidad se dirigió volando hacia su hogar.

En Ponyville mientras tanto, la pegaso se encontraba en esos momentos descansando un poco mientras un reformado y a la vez alegre Discord estaba adentro de la casa limpiando la misma con un plumero y vestido como mucama, en ese momento se dedica a sacarle polvo a la lámpara de Fluttershy que en aquella ocasión el rompió pero que con su magia la arreglo a su estilo con la forma de el, como le faltaba limpiar era el sofá, saco a Ángel que estaba durmiendo del mismo y le saco el polvo al mismo. El conejo ante esta acción de Discord se enojo bastante y quiso encararlo pero antes que llegara, Discord se tele transportó y Ángel se golpeo en la cabeza contra el sofá, quedando aturdido.

- Que gracioso es a veces hacer estas cosas para no olvidar quien eras en realidad en otros tiempos – Dijo Discord así mismo conteniendo su risa mientras Ángel ya recuperado lo miraba enojado – Además deberías saber que ese desde ahora es el lugar favorito de Krypto, no tuyo, así que se un poco mas cortes con el y no tan celoso

Dicho esto, Discord se dirigió a donde se encontraba Fluttershy recostada para avisarle que ya había terminado con los quehaceres de la casa.

- Bien, querida Fluttershy, he terminado la limpieza – Dijo el mientras de un solo chasquido de su pata se sacaba la ropa de mucama – Ya puedes entrar cuando quieras a la casa

- Muchas gracias Discord, te agradezco tu amabilidad, pero me quedare aquí a esperar a Krypto – Dijo la pegaso mirando al cielo recostada sobre el césped – Ya ha tardado un día y lo extraño

- Descuida, seguramente regresara sano y salvo, tienes mi palabra – Dijo Discord tocándole la cabeza – Mientras, yo iré adentro a descansar un poco, tanto trabajo me agoto

En ese momento cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Discord miro hacia arriba y le dijo algo a la pegaso.

- Fluttershy, creo que Krypto ya ha regresado – Dijo el y ella lo miro dudosa aunque después desvió su mirada al cielo donde estaba el sol y poco a poco el perro bajo donde estaba ella

- ¡Krypto, regresaste! – Dijo Fluttershy volando hacia el y abrazándolo

- Te prometí que regresaría, mama – Dijo el perro devolviéndole el abrazo, después se dio cuenta que ahí se encontraba Discord, así que también lo saludo – Hola Discord, espero que te hayas comportado bien

- Claro que si, Krypto, es mas, hace un rato acabo de limpiar la casa de Fluttershy y la misma brilla mas que una joya de la corona de Canterlot, así que si quieres después pasar, no hay problema – Dijo Discord con una sonrisa

- De acuerdo, después entrare, antes tengo que decirle una cosa a mi mama a solas – Dijo Krypto por lo cual Discord asintió y se fue adentro de la casa usando su tele transportación

- ¿Y ya descubriste quien eres y de donde vienes, Krypto? – Pregunto Fluttershy

- Si y te lo mostrare en este instante – Dijo el poniendo el bolso de la pegaso en el suelo, sacando el collar con la insignia de la S y la capa roja para luego ponérselos y elevarse un poco en el aire – Soy un perro con súper poderes de un planeta llamado Kripton y nuevo protector de la Tierra, ya se ahora exactamente para que debo usar mis poderes aquí en Equestria

En ese momento, Fluttershy se acerco a el volando y le vio la S en el collar.

- Ya entiendo, la S es de Súper, eso explica tus poderes – Dijo la pegaso pero el perro le dio otra explicación

- En realidad, la S significa esperanza y es eso lo que quiero mostrar en Equestria ya que es uno de mis ideales que tu también me mencionaste, además de que gracias a tu crianza he aprendido lo que es ser amable y gentil con los demás – Dijo Krypto sonriendo para luego abrazar a Fluttershy – Te amo, mama

- Y yo también a ti, Krypto – Respondió la pegaso también abrazándolo – Solo espero que esto que estas utilizando ahora mantenga tu identidad en secreto, porque sabia que tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir, que tus habilidades salieran a la luz de los demás, solo que esperaba el momento exacto para que lo descubrieras por ti mismo y las usaras como debía ser

- Lo hará, quédate tranquila mama, y sabes que, debo de ahora en mas mostrar quien soy en realidad, así que me marcho a Ponyville a ver si alguien necesita ayuda de verdad – Dijo Krypto elevándose un poco mas mientras Fluttershy en este caso bajo al suelo – Te veré mas tarde, mama, deséame suerte

Luego de eso, el perro se fue a gran velocidad hacia Ponyville, ahora sin temor a que su identidad se revelara, mientras Fluttershy solo se quedo mirándolo a lo lejos, feliz por saber de ahora en mas quien era el pero un poco atemorizada por saber que peligros podría afrontar como nuevo protector de Equestria.

Con todos esos pensamientos en la mente de Fluttershy, solo habría que ver como Krypto se encaminaría a dejar su huella como héroe por el reino de ahora en adelante.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Y así finaliza este capitulo, debo decir que entre la aparición por fin del Krypto como el Superperro que conocemos y Discord me pareció curioso, especialmente agregar a este ultimo ya que es un personaje tan genial. XD

También con este capitulo termine un poco con las referencias a Man of Steel, de aquí en mas, ya no sera así.

Y ya comienza el punto de partida para poner un poco de acción y como dije en el anterior capitulo, tranquilos los que aun no notaron a Twilight y Spike, ellos aparecerán como dije mas adelante, quizás mucho antes de lo previsto.

Bueno, como es algo ya normal en mi, aquí pongo mi espacio a los reviews que siempre me dejan y me ayudan a seguir y mejorar. ^^

**ShadowKing1992** (A mi tampoco me pareció raro que la rebasara, si fuera Superman le hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero ya sabes como es Dashie, no le gusta perder XD), **cartman6x61** (De hecho, tendrá un romance pero no con una de las Mane 6, sera una sorpresa que seguro generara algo de discusión pero tal vez interese, eso formara también parte de lo que es el homenaje a Richard Donner de mi parte) y **DanMaster** (Si, también me pareció brusco, pero créeme, ya quería meter a Krypto adulto así muestra su potencial, ademas que aquí viene el cambio a cada rato de Krypto a Superperro y muchas cosas mas interesantes, también agradezco tu saludo, ojala la hayas pasado bien ^^).

Y a todos los que pasan y al menos leen un poquito, gracias también. X3

Bueno, solo me resta desearles un Feliz Año Nuevo, que arranquen el 2014 con todo y ya para ese año, este fic tendrá su debida continuidad y ya como dije, la acción empieza desde el próximo capitulo para no defraudar a los que quieren ver a Krypto en modo heroico.

Un saludo /)(\ y nos vemos en 2014. ^^


End file.
